High's and Lie's
by Faitily-Yours
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke are best friends in a high school thats just way too boring for real life. When they do get some action they come closer. Yaoi. lemon in later chapters


DISCLAMER : I don't own anything but my socks

Warning - blood and future yaoi/lemon YAY!! I mean...whatevs...

typed

_'__thought__'_

Normal

**Shukaku**

Life was never easy for me. None of the other kids saw me as an equal. And don't get me wrong, they don't see me as some loser who is barely worth talking too. Oh, on the contrary. I'm the toughest guy at our school, no one dares touch me. I could kill anyone in an instant, I did last year. Yeah, you see I have this little voice. A voice that talks to me, and I'm sure that it isn't my imagination because it notices things I don't. So that means it has a life of its own, and unfortunately I know which life it used to have.

My mothers.

Now don't go 'Oh my lord, that poor boy still hears his dead mother.' Yes I do. Now go the fuck away as I explain. Wait, no, shit! Comeback I forgot it would be pointless to point this out if there wasn't someone to talk to. Anyways, so when I was born...

"...Kankuro...go. Away." For christs sake...doing homework really gets hard when you have brothers looking over you shoulder. Brothers really can be bothersome, especially when your trying to sleep. God, does he ever make a rucusss. Like really, what the hell can you with a puppet, its wooden, wouldn't it hurt? Woops homework...right.Where was I... 'Lost in my thought' hehehe. Wow. It's really sad when I make my own jokes in my head. Oh yeah. When I was born my mother died. I was born in the middle of know where. In an old run down shack that could hold three people. Yah well while the snow piled up outside my mother gave birth to me. and guess who wasn't so happy when my mother died of exhaustion/frost bite. Give you a hint. It wasn't my brother and sister. And my mother was dead so...yah tis my father.

If it weren't for my loving , not so much, sister I would be dead...or at least stuck in some old run down shack in the middle of know where. My brother reluctantly followed in fear of his life (he's such a pussy if you ask me...but you didn't so I will just sadly say) and saved my sorry ass. God damn it I hate planning class...making my relive my family history. You know what? Fuck them...humm...yes fuck them...NO! I mean, I'll just make up some random history for my freaking planning teacher. It hurts too much to finish this.

I erased everything I had written on the busy screen of my computer and started over again. He he he maybe I can make this fun.

"My my Gaara. I didn't know your family was from Canada!" Jahriya sensei had given me my family history page back and he was all over it saying how different we all were. 'Me neither.' I thought to myself as I turned to talk to my best friend, Sasuke.

"So, since when were you form Canada?"

"Since I decided that I was too bored to write my real family history. I mena really, I haver to think about it all the time, thought I would get away from it for a while."

Sasuke stared at me intently knowing what I was getting at. My father was never one for my friends. Temari's, sure. Konkuro's, yah why not. But when its mine he would beat me until my friends were too scared to come over. People started to get scared of my family because of this and we had to move. My father wasn't getting anymore customers at his shop and he got upset. And know you know why I have a tattoo on my forehead saying love. Yah pretty dramatic eh? Well I'm over it. Considering I'm gonna be the one to kill that sorry bastard. Ever since then I have lived in the basement. If I dared to show my face to him, he would beat me senseless. Don't feel sorry, I don't think I fell it anymore. At least the mental abuse.

"Do you want to go the movie tonight? My brother gave me twenty bucks this morning for lunch. That damn idiots going blind and know he thinks he's giving my five every morning. Good thing were rich, otherwise I would be affraid we wouldn't have enough money to last the rest of the week." Sasuke burst out laughing, and so did I. "We'll invite Naruto and Kiba, It'll be fun common!" Sasuke was always happy now ever since him and his brother, Itachi, became closer again. Not only had it made Sasuke happy, but Gaara happy. Before his only light had been Naruto and now he had Sasuke too.

"Sure. I mean...If I can get out of the house. My father thinks that I should cook for him now, without seeing me."

"So it's a dine and dash sorta thing?"

"Yah I guess you could say that. Do you mind-"

"Gaara you know you can always borrow money, food, and bed anytime you want. Don't even ask. Itachi already thinks of you as part of our family...if we had one that is." Sasuke said with a small laugh, even though its supposed to be upsetting.

"Thanks Sasuke," I turned around to an almost sleeping Naruto, "Hey, you coming?"

"Is there gonna be a certain Uchiha there?"

"Duh."

"Then no."

"Were thinking about inviting Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Ino, and Sakura" I tried my best to say it the most interesting voice I could muster up.

"Hinata?"

"Yah...Hinata. So whadya-" I was cut off by a certain high pitch scream yelling something about coming and bringing his best clothing. To tell you the truth that was when I started to just block him out. I sighed and turned to Sasuke who just smirked at me and went back to his new planning handout. You never really think about it but his smirk is so...mindboggling.

After class I found myself drifting off. When Sasuke came up to talk about some random thing (to tell you the truth I wasn't listening, he was smiling, see the problem?). I was staring intently at his now gazing eyes. When I noticed he stopped talking and was looking at me weirdly.

"Gaara...we passed you locker...again. Stop zoning and get your wallet you owe me lunch."

"Huh?...oh yah...sure."

"You weren't listening were you? You should really get something to take care of your wandering mind. You were thinking about girls weren't you." Sasuke had now dragged me to my dented locker and started to open it for me. 'Thanks' I thought to myself. Hey wait a minute. When did I tell him my locker combo? Maybe I'll ask him..wait, girls? I asexual. I reproduce through meiosis. I'm not any normal person. No. Maybe I'll tell him this too.

"Sasuke, for the, what, twentieth time I'm asexual. I don't like girls or guys. And since when have you known my locker combo?" I stared at him with a 'If you stole anything you little you bastard you will die a slow and horrible death'. He just stared at my eyes and grabbed my cheeks. Pulling them upwards into a handmade smile.

"Baka, you told me one day when...you know who came out and you needed tranquilizers remember? And you can't be Asexual, remember that one party at Naruto's? Well," Here Sasuke broke out in laughter. I just stood there, twitching. This couldn't be good. "Let's just say that even though I told you that you spilt beer on yourself... you didn't." At this last statement he broke into an even bigger laugh attack. This was getting annoying. My twitching became more violent. What did he mean? I don't under...shit.

"You...You...YOU..." I was getting more and more upset. That baka! I was brimming with a false anger, the kind you get when you get upset when a friend embarrasses you in public. Sasuke was now on the floor almost trying to hold himself up on the row of lockers. "Shut. Up."

"HEY GUYS! Quickly get over here! Some new guys here!" Naruto was yelling down the hall.

"Shit. Does he always have to be so loud?" I asked a now standing and almost straight faced Sasuke. Almost.

"Why don't we just sew his lips together. I mean no one would care, I bet you we would even we would get props." At this I smiled. Who wouldn't? "I'm not going to see some lame ass new kid. You?"

"Does it look like I give a fuck about some kid?" With that we just walked away in the general direction of some cafeteria that nobody knew about. To tell you the truth we never used the school cafeteria. We always went to Benny's across the street. They had the best pizzas, and would you like to guess my favourite food? Well if you guessed hamburgers you're a stupid shit. If you guessed pizza then I would hit you on the head and call you a genius.

As we sat in the small courtyard beside Benny's and ate our lunches something unexpected collided with my head. I look over to the left, there sat a can of pop. I lifted my hand over to where the can had collided with. Something wet was there. Pop? No. Blood. Oh no. Quick someone grab my tranq's!

**'Mmm...****Blood.**** Too bad it ours. Maybe we should get some of the ****idiots**** blood. The one who got us to spill our own. Lick it. Lick it and show them. Show them how blood thirsty we are...' **I'm losing control. Crap. If Shikaku got out, there will be blood. Tonnes of crimson liquid, all over.

"Sasuke ..." Shikaku was fighting hard, winning over **"He he ****he****he****..." **Shikaku was now in full power of my head and left side. My left arm reached behind my head before reaching the blood. It felt the red substance while standing up towards the moron who had thrown the can.

"Hey! Fag! Stop talking with the hottest guy in school. My little sister wants him badly. And whatever she wants...she gets. Stop putting your gay hands all over him and hand him over before you get another bloody spot." This guy. He was tall and muscular. Obviously older and out of school, he did not know about me. His hand reached up to show his fists. My face was in a stern line until Shikaku heard the word 'bloody'.

**"Oh on the contrary.**** You will not be able to put another hand on me. ****But you.**** You will be covered head to toe in this beauty."** My face spreading into a wide crazy-ass grin.The blood on my left hand was dripping as I licked up the liquid. Sasuke finally realizing that I was not Gaara anymore shot up and stood in front of me and the guy.

"GAARA! Snap out of it!" Sasuke reached up and took my shoulders and tried to reach out to me.

' I'm coming Sasuke, I...what? No! The dark! It's getting bigger! Sasuke, get me outta here! Do something!'

"Gaara! Comeback! Let go of him you bastard!" Sasuke was shaking me now. But I was still losing. Further and further into the darkness.

"Get away from him. I have a bone to pick with him, you will be okay. You I'll leave for my sister." The guy pushed Sasuke away from me. Shikaku getting more and more excited. "What was it you said about my blood. Your way too scrawny to take me on squirt." He hit my head...no...he flicked it. A flame rose in my belly. A fire started and was not diminishing. I lunged forward and ripped at this guys face.

Blood. Beautiful blood. Red. Over the green. Green wasn't strong enough to live up to red. Red was stronger and the more red I saw the more I needed. But then I heard it. A scream of pain. And don't get me wrong I was hearing screaming for a while. But this certain scream was not one I wanted to hear. Ever. My eyes. Work damn it! Open. Look. Find the voice. Find the voice that was heard.

My eyes peeled open again and this time it was me. Not Shikaku. The guy who had bothered me before was in a bloody heap on the grass. Well I could call it grass, but grass wasn't supposed to be red. It turned to the other heap. A familiar head turned to look at me. His face scared, his eyes darted to mine. Relief.

"Gaara..." Sasuke spit out my name before to stand up. Using his knee to pull himself up to his normal stance I noticed more red. The red flowing down his front. Tripping over a bloody pen and falling forward onto me, as I caught him I realized what was bleeding. He was holding his shoulder in pain. However, no matter how much it must of hurt he smiled at me. Not reaching far up his face. I could tell I hurt him. "you're back...good."

"Sasuke, your hurt. Let's get you to the nurse." He seemed fine. But I knew better. His mask was up to try and keep all emotions now. That means he was feeling something, all I know is that it wasn't hate. He showed that.

"I'm fine. Just grab a band aid form my backpack and put it on. I'll be fine. I promise. But you said that you wouldn't let _him_ out again."

"It's not my fault! When he comes out he's powerful sometimes I can't surpass him. I need someone I ca-" I quickly shut my mouth. I couldn't tell him that! Not that I needed him! I can't ever tell him. I'm Asexual, and if I revealed that I would be a human. And I'm not so...I have to push these feeling away.

"What?"

"Nothing...Let's get that to stop bleeding."

"I don't care, I'm still going to the movie. I can't back down now." I put the open bandage on his shoulder.

"Whatever Sasuke. As long as you know what you're getting yourself into."Sasuke looked up at me. His black eyes looking into my own. I grinned. His smile made an appearance.

"Gaara...I think I need to tell you. I li-"

"SASUKE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Naruto dashed over to where we were sitting.

"You still up for the mouth sewing?" I whispered into his right ear.

"When are you free?" Sasuke asked back as we both smile and braced ourselves for Naruto...and Tsunade.

* * *

A/N: hey guys leave a review pls!!! THANKS! 


End file.
